Approaches serving for preventing an unauthorized use of firearms are known. Depending on whether or not there is an authorization to use a weapon, individual or several components inside the firearm are changed into positions, which allow a shot to be fired or prevent it from being fired, i.e. the firearm is unlocked or locked.
Furthermore, a firearm usable in dependence from an authorization is usually unlocked when a person holding the firearm is authorized to use the firearm. The person cannot fire a shot with the firearm without authorization.